


Dream 1000%

by rockinellie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinellie/pseuds/rockinellie
Summary: Ren and Masato hook up. Sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

Ren had never given men much thought. He knew, of course, when a man could rival his looks or perhaps when a man was aesthetically pleasing. But he couldn't think of a time where he saw a man and thought he would fancy a go at him. Well, up until right now. His roommate and old childhood friend, Masato Hirijikawa, was pretty. Almost like a girl with his long lashes, soft lips, and beauty mark. Although, to be fair, he had never noticed Masato in this light, he has thought before he was attractive enough. All of the men in Starish were attractive enough, that was the life of an idol. Regardless, with Masato sitting on his bed, reading some kind of boring book, back straight as an arrow, square bangs falling to frame his face, Ren was a bit in love. Okay, well, a lot in love. It had simply escaped his notice. Yes. That was it. Perhaps the pounding in his chest and cotton tongue had been building up: first he had wanted to tease Masato and gain a reaction, then he wanted his attention when he saw Masato DID notice men, and now he wanted to kiss his unsuspecting friend. Masato glanced up, suddenly, his eyes catching Ren’s. Ren smirked, though it was more muscle memory than on purpose. 

“Do you wish to go to bed?” Masato unfurled his legs, standing up in such a fluid, powerful motion that Ren could only imagine those same strong legs wrapped about him. “Jinguji?”

“is that an invitation?” 

Masato scoffed, “Of course not.”

Clicking his tongue, Ren shrugged one shoulder. “well in that case I would prefer to look at you longer. There's a certain elegance in how you hold yourself. Like a princess.”

All the response he got was a small glare, but Masato set his book down and moved to get ready for bed regardless. For his end, Ren did watch him. Quite blatantly, too. Eventually, Masato glared at him again but Ren only looked back evenly. 

“Is something on your mind?” Masato asked, tense and irritated. Ren laid his cheek on the back of the couch, mouth quirked in a teasing sort of way. “Jinguji, what is It? Are you alright?” Although Masato found Ren to be a bit tiring he still didn't wish him to be I'll. So quietly he pulled on his pajama shirt and crossed the room. Ren allowed Masato to gently touch his forehead, frowning in concentration.

“It’s not that kind of sick, Hijirikawa.” 

“What, food poisoning?” Masato frowned, “I can get you some water. You should stay hydrated.”

“No,” Ren said, catching Masato’s hand as he moved to leave. He stopped, looking back at Ren with a silent question on his face. “I’m-” Ren pulled him back, so Masato was forced to take a few steps towards him again. “it's love-sickness, Hijirikawa. Can you cure me?” 

Masato looked concerned and gently said, “I very much doubt it. Who is she? Nanami?”

Without letting his hand go, Ren stood up onto the couch and sat on the back, gently pulling Masato closer. Before Masato could notice, Ren had him between his legs, and was wrapping an arm around his waist. As Masato started to tense up and pull away, snapping his name, Ren caught his chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Hoping for a fairytale response of gentle kissing back, Ren was floored-literally and figuratively-when Masato shoved him so hard he toppled over backwards and slammed onto the floor. 

“Jinguji,” Masato snapped, grabbing up a pillow and chucking it at him. “See the nurse. I can't help you.”

“lack of experience or no desire to try?” 

“Excuse me.” 

Ren looked up at him, and Masato almost winced at the bruise on his cheek. Makeup was going to be angry. “Are you leaving?” He stood up, and Masato tried not to feel surprised at his intense look. This was not the Ren he had been expecting. Teasing, playful, amused Ren. Instead he was being regarded by serious, cool Ren. The kind of face that only happened when he was thinking seriously. Masato ignored the twisting in his gut.

“No.”

“No?” Ren walked around the couch, and Masato stiffened but didn't turn or try to leave. “Hijirikawa, may I touch you?”

Masato took a step back, “No.”

“No?” 

“No.”

“Don't you want to see if I live up to the rumors?” Ren smiled, taking a step towards him. He stopped when Masato glanced at the door. No need to scare him into running. Maybe words could smooth it out. 

Masato licked his lips, glancing at the floor before meeting Ren's eyes. He stood straight despite the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and the small voice in his mind urging him to run! This was a bad idea. Ren was notorious for broken hearts. Not that his was in danger of being broken, of course, since he was a man. Ren couldn't be serious. 

“Hijirikawa.”

Ren could see his attention snap back to him, his eyes came into focus, and the hard set in his jaw was back. He smiled softly, his whole expression softened, and he took one small step towards Masato, who didn't move. Masato was frozen, tense but unable to actually run. Where would he run to, anyway? In his pajamas? Maybe Otoya would take him in. He had missed Ren stepping closer again, so he started when he saw how close he had crept. 

“where are you going,” Ren asked quietly, “I promise I'll live up to any expectations you have.”

“I have none.” his tongue felt dry and strange in his mouth, “I don't care about your reputation. Why does it matter to me?” lies. He hated hearing people whisper about Ren. Of knowing he would never get a chance while plenty of girls did. Or so they said.

“Hm.” Ren seemed to consider this. For a moment Masato had a sinking feeling he had won, convinced Ren of his indifference. But after a moment Ren grinned and leaned towards him, “You are lying.”

Masato blushed, furious. His voice had bite when he snipped, “Who cares? What is this game?” 

“no game, Hijirikawa. You're beautiful and I want you.”

“Too bad. I don't want you.”

“Stop lying. It's bad manners.” 

Masato turned too late to run, as Ren grabbed him around his waist with one arm, and his free hand grabbed his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Although his grip was demanding, the kiss was not. Soft, gentle, with no demands. Masato was stiff in his arms and just as Ren thought perhaps he'd misread him, Masato finally reciprocated. All at once, Masato wrapped his arms about Rens neck, kissed him deeply, digging his fingers in his hair, used his tongue. Ren staggered, his breath caught in his throat. Masato pulled back, but didn't try to escape. Instead he kissed Ren’s jaw, his neck, leaving small bite marks as he went. Ren was on fire. He gasped as Masato pulled his shirt over his head, leaving Ren half naked in their shared room. Glancing at the door to ensure it was locked, Masato kissed down his chest.

“woah,” Ren grabbed his shoulders, “wait, wait.”

Masato smirked, “Didn't you want this? That's why you pushed so hard?” if Ren wanted to play at embarrassing him, he would bring it. It couldn't go too far. Ren was into women exclusively. Clearly not at all into him for real. The game would end if Masato could just push him too hard too quickly. Ren was flushed and Masato was pleased, though he hid it from himself. It was only when he glanced down to see Ren was having a bodily reaction to his affection that Masato felt a familiar jolt of.pleasure through his body. He did that. It must not be very hard.

“Yes.” Masato looked at his face again, now, at his confession. Ren smiled, “I just never expected you to-in return-it's just so-” Masato covered his mouth with his own, swallowing whatever excuse Ren was fumbling through. As Masato kissed his chest and brushed his fingers against the growing bulge in Ren’s jeans, Ren was letting out a pretty string of moans. “Hijirikawa.”

Masato smirked at him, “Yes, Jinguji?”

“You're good, who taught you?” Ren was pink with pleasure as Masato undid his pants. “careful. No teeth.”

“Tsk, as if. I'm not a doe-eyed innocent, Jinguji.” Masato knelt before him, and before Ren could say something else to annoy him, he was taking him into his mouth. Ren’s fingers found their way into Masato's hair and gently wound up in it. He let out a gasping moan, and Masato pulled back to shush him. Not that it helped, really.

Ren moaned his name, making Masato tense and concerned. How likely was it someone would hear? But everything fell away when Ren gasped out, “Masato.” well, he did suppose they were fairly familiar now. 

\---

Masato was up late. Often times he would quietly sit up past Ren’s bedtime and read by a small book light. It was one of those nights when he heard some new and unusual sounds coming from the other bed. He looked up, glancing over at his roommate, but he didn't appear to be awake. Hm. Right as he looked back to his book, Ren moaned. Masato stiffened, looking back at him again, slightly pink in the cheeks. The moaning faded and came back in soft bursts. This was interesting and new. As far as Masato knew, Ren had never had a wet dream while they shared a room. Chuckling softly he clicked the light off and curled up in bed, figuring he could tease him in the morning. As soon as his eyes closed, Ren moaned out his name. Hijirikawa. Masato tensed, cheeks red, and flopped over to look at him. Why his name? God what things was Ren imagining? Curling up in his blankets, he screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to fall asleep.

Ren gasped, “Masato.” and let out a low, sultry kind of moan, though this time Masato heard his breath catch in his throat and he struggled to stay still when he heard Ren sit up, panting. Oh, God. He hoped he looked asleep! He did not want to have some weird midnight conversation about what Ren imagined him doing! 

“Hijirikawa.” Ren rasped, sounding embarrassed, “Masato. Hey. Masa.” Masato didn't move. After a moment, he heard Ren lay back down. Masato, red in the face, swore he would die before admitting what he'd heard. Although it was nice that he hasn't imagined Ren’s quiet interest and desire for him. Quietly he contemplated his next move as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Masato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after overhearing his roommate have a dream about him, Masato isn't sure what to do.
> 
> Tw: Underage drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is broken so I'm writing on my phone. Once my laptop has been fixed (hopefully) then the chapters should increase both in length and detail. I almost didn't want to post due to their being so short. Ah, well. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few days since the dream, and Ren still hadn't quite recovered. He sat in a chair in the practice room, tapping a pen against his knee, staring blankly at his roommate while he practiced on the piano. Masato didn't know what to do. Ever since that night, Ren seemed a million miles away. If he tried to engage him in conversation, Ren would start with surprise and look at him as if seeing him for the first time. Actually, Ren seemed to be looking Masato’s way quite a bit. Even now he could feel those sky blue eyes staring across the room. It wouldn't matter except that Masato was getting worse at ignoring it. He glanced up, and when their eyes met, Ren seemed surprised before smiling a little, one side of his mouth quirked up. 

“Am I so fascinating?” Masato asked, sounding calm even to himself. Amazing considering how annoyed and tense he felt inside. 

“hardly,” Ren scoffed, standing and stretching. His shirt lifted up, exposing his stomach, and he smirked to himself when Masato hit a wrong key and cursed quietly. “I'm going for lunch.”

“Alright.”

Ren sighed, dropping his arms. “Would you like to come with me?”

There was a moment Masato could feel he was torn. Which was strange, because he was hungry and they were friends. But maybe they weren't friends, maybe Ren wanted more. Or maybe he was imagining this whole insanity and Ren had a wet dream about him but it wasn't a big deal and meant nothing. So what if Masato had never heard him have one? So what if Ren spent the following four days staring at him in thought? Before Masato had finished deciding he realized he had stood and crossed the room to join Ren, and they were already walking towards the cafeteria. Well. Alright then. Masato could feel the glances from Ren but refused to look back at him. Though he did sigh when Ren bumped their shoulders playfully together and nodded his head at a passing girl. 

“How did you like her?” Ren asked Masato once they had enough distance. Now Masato did look up, annoyed.

“It's rude to ask things like that, Jinguji. Be polite.”

Ren smiled in response and shrugged, “As you wish.” 

The rest of the walk was silent, and Masato relaxed when he didn't feel his gaze return to him again. Lunch was similar. Masato didn't know whether he was thankful or worried. Usually Ren spoke more, despite Masato not being much of a talker. It hardly mattered, Ren liked to talk. Not a lot, he was never overly talkative like some of the others could be, but he did speak more than not at all. Although he did see Ren look thoughtfully at him throughout the meal. When it was over, Ren told him he was going to go out for a bit, and with one last, long look at Masato, he turned and left. Weird. All of it was weird. 

Their bedroom was quiet, Masato was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, wondering how long he had until Ren came home. He guessed not much longer, as the sun had set. What was going on in his mind? Masato didn't know why Ren was putting so much distance between them, when it was apparent he actually wished to spend more time with him. He did spend more time in Masato’s presence, only he was quiet and serious instead of irritating and familiar. Ugh. He wished he would just talk to him and tell him what was going on. Maybe when he got back, Masato would ask. A sudden click as the door handle turned, and Masato felt his mouth go dry at the idea of confronting him so soon.

“Hijirikawa.” Ren said, as if greeting him, but Masato detected some new emotion in it. What it was was yet to be decided.

“Jinguji. Welcome back. I trust your evening was what you wished?” Masato relaxed when his voice came out solid and even. Turning to look at him, he was surprised to see Ren leaning heavily against the wall, the door shut behind him, his cheeks pink, eyes half lidded, shirt mussed and pulled down one shoulder as if he had been making out with someone. There was some lipstick on it, too. Masato was annoyed, and glared for a moment before saying, “I suppose it didn't. Since you are here and not with her.”

“Her..?” Ren’s brows knit together and he frowned, cocking his head. Then, softly, his face relaxing, smiling, “It went well. I am where I wanted to be.” 

Masato caught the implication of with you that Ren left obscenely in the air. He said nothing, turning back around. Quietly he considered the ways to ask him about the shift in personality and was imagining which one would get the best and most open reaction. He missed Ren crossing the room until he leaned over the couch, next to Masato. 

“Hijirikawa,” he breathed, and Masato frowned at the smell of liquor. “Icchi and I had a good talk.”

“ah. So Ichinose is responsible for your state of dress?”

Ren looked down, looking surprised. Then he laughed, the first time in days in Masato’s presence. It should have relaxed him a bit, but he was tense. Why? What could he care? “Would it be nicer to say it was Icchi or a fan..? Which would hurt you less?”

“I don't know what that means.”

“Hmm,” Ren leaned closer, staring him down. Masato met his gaze, frowning in response. Quirking a smile, he reached out a hand for Masato before stopping, “May I touch you?”

Masato sucked in a breath and held it. The forwardness of Ren was not really a surprise. He should have expected it. That's who he was! There was nothing real here. Nothing substantial. And even if there was, well, didn't he have a duty to his family? But maybe that was put on hold, now that he was an idol. When had life gotten so complicated? To his surprise, even drunk Ren waited patiently while he considered the offer, and didn't move to touch him despite his quiet hesitation.

“where?” Masato ventured, soft and under his breath.

Ren looked surprised and Masato felt pleased he could surprise him. The feeling of success was cut short by Ren, whose wide eyes slipped into sultry and his slack jaw turned to a knowing smirk. This was dangerous, because Masato knew he knew something but didn't know what that something may be. When Ren finally spoke it was in a purr that made Masato feel worried but kind of, oh, like when stepping into the hot spring for the first time. Warm, overwhelming, new. 

“where do you want me to touch you?”

Masato stood so quick he knocked the book in his lap to the floor. “No.” Masato heard himself saying, scooping the book up and moving for his side of the room. He was tense, he could feel how rigid he was.

“I can help you wind down,” Ren said, looking more amused now. “I have been told I give an amazing massage.”

“by who?” Masato glared at him, pulling his sweater off, and undoing his tie. 

“Everyone who's had the pleasure of being touched by me.”

“That's nice. No.”

Ren seemed puzzled by this turn of events, and kind of half-sat and half-slid down the back of the couch until he was seated on the floor. Masato ignored him until he was ready for bed and then finally glanced over to find him passed out. Ugh. He should let the dirty flirt rot there. However, if he left Ren on the floor he would be sore and possibly sick in the morning. Begrudgingly he went to Ren and shook him. 

“Jinguji.” 

“Hiji-?” His head rolled back, he seemed confused, and loose. Drunk. Stupid playboy. Struggling for the question he wanted to ask, Masato let him get his bearings, looking around as if being where he was was surprising to him. Infuriating that Masato had been right and this was just a drunk game. What if he had let it progress? Ren’s eyes landed on Masato again and he asked, “when-?”

“Five minutes ago. Come on, let's get you in bed.” Masato hooked one of Ren’s arms over his shoulder and hoisted him up, supporting him around the waist. His hand brushed against the skin there and he was worried at how hot he felt. 

Ren, standing now, leaning heavily on his smaller roommate, smiled playfully, “Yours or mine?”

Masato scoffed, making Ren smile more. “Yours, of course.” A pause and then, “Alone.” 

“You're no fun, Hijirikawa.”

“No, I don't think my type of fun and yours mix, Jinguji.”

“Yes they do. You don't want them to. I'll show you, someday.” Masato pushed him onto his bed, and Ren’s hand caught Masato’s, pulling it up to his mouth for a kiss on the back. Ren smiled sleepily, “goodnight, Hijirikawa.”

Masato pulled his hand free and gently touched his forehead before draping a blanket over him and shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.”


End file.
